Una razón para vivir
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ EdxWin ]] Al ha muerto, provocando que pensamientos suicidas crucen por la mente de su hermano mayor. Pero habrá una persona que intentará animarlo. Fluff


**¡Muy buenas tardes, gente feliz! (o buenos días, o buenas noches... acomodense al horario en que esten leyendo xD)**

**Lo que tienen aquí es... -- redoble de tambores -- ¡Mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist! Es un EdwardxWinry... ojalá les agrade, ya que los personajes estan algo OOC... pero por la situación por la que esta pasando Ed... sería comprensible xD**

**Por cierto... ¡Mil perdones a las fans de Alphonse! (entre las que me incluyo... aunque prefiero a su hermano -- sonrisa pervertida -- ) pero tenía que matar a alguien por el que Edward sufriera... ¿Winry? Nah, no soy buena expresando solo sentimientos... tengo que intercalar "acción"... y si Winry hubiese muerto, más de la mitad del fic habría sido de Ed reflexionando... y, repito, no soy buena n-n'**

**Dedicatoria ultra-especial:**** El fic ta dedicado a mi apreciadísima amiga **_**Dark Lady **_**n-n el fic es completamente tuyo, nena, si no hubiese sido por ti jamás hubiese escrito algo de FMA**

_Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de su malvada autora, de la cual todavía desconozco su nombre... es... ¿Rumiko Takahashi? -- los fans de FMA comienzan a apedrearla -- x-x -- cae desmayada --

* * *

_

**Una razón para vivir**

_by Zria_

Edward se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Intentó no pensar, no recordar, caer dormido en aquel preciso instante y ojalá no despertar nunca más. No quería que su alma se siguiese desgarrando, que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos cada pocos segundos.

Que el recuerdo de Alphonse lo acosara en cada momento. Verlo tendido en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos y rodeado de un charco de sangre. Sabía que no habría podido hacer nada para evitar aquel accidente, pero eso no era suficiente consuelo.

¿Que le quedaba? Resignarse. Intentar olvidar.

¿Resignarse?. ¿Como podía resignarse?. ¿Como podía olvidar todo? Alphonse era su hermano, lo que él más apreciaba. Intentar olvidarlo era como intentar que las estrellas perdiesen su brillo. Imposible

Se incorporó lentamente, con la mirada perdida.

_Caer dormido en aquel preciso instante y ojalá no despertar nunca más_

No sonaba tan mal

----------

Winry daba vueltas afuera de la habitación de Ed. Restregaba nerviosamente sus manos la una con la otra. De vez en cuando se detenía frente a la puerta, la observaba por unos instantes y extendía su mano para hacer girar el pestillo... para luego arrepentirse y volver a reanudar sus paseos.

Se sentía triste, inútil... deseaba entrar a esa habitación, hablar con Ed, que él se desahogase con ella, que se diera cuenta que no estaba solo... que se diera cuenta que ella lo quería. Detuvo su paseo y sacudió su cabeza, avergonzada de si misma. No podía pedirle a Edward que descubriera el amor que ella sentía por él solo unas horas despues de haber encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano

Pero, de todos modos, deseaba acompañarlo en su dolor. La pregunta era... ¿Como?. ¿Como se consuela a alguien que acaba de perder a su hermano menor, a un familiar cercano?

Debía intentarlo, de todos modos

----------

La pistola reposaba entre sus manos pacientemente. Ed la observó con detenimiento. Siempre había oído decir que el suicidio era un acto de cobardía

¿De verdad importaba eso ahora?. ¿De verdad le importaba que todos los demás lo viesen como un cobarde?

Claro que no. Ya nada tenía importancia. Su vida giraba en torno a su hermano, al igual que la de su hermano giraba en torno a la de él. Y al morir Alphonse, su vida se había detenido.

Apuntó hacia su cabeza y activó el gatillo. Iba a acabar con todo ese dolor que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Quizás... quizás incluso podría volver a ver a Al.

Sonrió débilmente, y cerró los ojos ámbar, preparando su último movimiento en el mundo de los vivos.

**"¡Edward!" **gritó una voz desde la puerta

----------

Abrió la puerta con timidez, tan silenciosamente que dudaba que Edward lo hubiese notado. Winry inhaló profundamente y se asomó a la habitación de su amigo.

Lo vió sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro formando una expresión de tranquilidad. Y en su mano sostenía algo... los ojos de Winry se abrieron con espanto al darse cuenta que se trataba de un arma, una pistola específicamente.

**"¡Edward!" **exclamó. Los ojos del Alquimista de Acero se abrieron y se dirigieron hacia ella, mirándola con aire sorprendido, al tiempo que bajaba el arma

**"Winry..." **susurró, levemente aturdido. Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó lo que estaba planeando hacer **"¡Sal de aquí!"**

**"¡No lo haré!" **le desafió ella. Sentía una angustia quemándole la garganta. Y temor, mucho temor. ¿De verdad Edward, su Ed, planeaba... matarse?

El mayor de los Elric la miró unos instantes, para luego adoptar una expresión de frialdad que la chica nunca había visto. **"Muy bien, si así lo deseas, quédate" **le respondió, volviendo a apuntarse con la pistola. Winry sintió que el corazón se le detenía

**"¡No, Ed!" **exclamó, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho, intentando detener esa presión que sentía **"¡No lo hagas! No me dejes sola..." **aquellas últimas palabras escaparon de su boca, no tenía intención de decirlas en voz alta. Pero al menos consiguieron que Ed volviera a bajar la pistola y la mirara extrañado

**"¿Sola?" **repitió, dando un pequeño resoplido de burla **"Eso no es cierto, tienes a..." **iba a comenzar a enumerar, cuando la chica lo calló depositando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndolo guardar silencio

**"No me interesan las demás personas, Ed..." **susurró, acercando cada vez más su rostro al del joven **"Tu eres lo más importante para mi, y si mueres..." **no acabó su frase, ya que sus labios se posaron sobre los de Edward, formando un tibio beso

Fue un breve contacto, similar al roce de un pétalo contra la piel. Los ojos dorados del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, al ser tomado por sorpresa, al tiempo que Winry los mantenía suavemente cerrados.

Pocos segundos despues, la chica se separó de Ed con expresión apenada

**"De verdad lo siento mucho, Ed" **dijó, llevandose su mano derecha hacía su boca **"No... no era mi intención. Yo... no quiero que pienses mal, sé que no debería, porque todavía te estas recuperando de lo de Al, pero..." **no pudo seguir porque esta vez fue Ed quien la silenció, poníendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la joven, al igual como ella lo había hecho momentos antes con él

**"No hay problemas" **respondió Edward, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada **"Ahora... ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Necesito estar solo..." **Winry frunció suavemente el ceño **"Prometo no hacer nada, sólo voy a dormir" **aclaró el muchacho

**"Pues entonces... que tengas buenas noches" **murmuró la chica. Quizás era algo imprudente creer en las palabras de Edward, quizás podría volver a intentar suicidarse nuevamente... pero algo en el interior de Winry le decía que él le había sido sincero

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, y, antes de salir, le dedicó al muchacho una pequeña sonrisa, que él le devolvió

Cuando cerró la puerta, Winry se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo

Había besado a Edward. Y presentía... no, no presentía, SABÍA que todo cambiaría de ahora en adelante

Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación

----------

Ed esperó hasta que los pasos de Winry se perdieran y el silencio volviese a dominar Rizembul. Entonces entregó nuevamente su atención hacía aquella pistola

Fueron tan sólo unos segundos... luego la depositó en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Ya no la necesitaría.

Winry le había demostrado que aún le quedaba algo por lo que seguir viviendo: Por ella

* * *

**¿Puntos flojos? Puede ser... creo que lo escribí algo apurada n-nUu **

**Espero sus felicitaciones, críticas (por críticas entiendase felicitaciones), comentarios (por comentarios entiendase felicitaciones) y análisis (por análisis entiendase comentarios... que se entienden por felicitaciones)**

**Nah, broma, digan todo lo que quieran n-n **

**Bai!**


End file.
